


【TSN腦洞10】【ME】-正不勝邪-比特幣討論

by rastar



Series: 【TSN】腦洞合輯 [2]
Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rastar/pseuds/rastar
Summary: 【ME腦洞10】-正不勝邪-比特幣討論黑客馬X大佬花腦洞延伸設定：中本聰(比特幣創始人)=馬總，花朵黑幫大佬+議員提要：雖然Mark是比特幣的開發者，但顯然Wardo更了解他做了什麼。





	【TSN腦洞10】【ME】-正不勝邪-比特幣討論

【ME腦洞10】-正不勝邪-比特幣討論  
黑客馬X大佬花腦洞延伸

設定：中本聰(比特幣創始人)=馬總，花朵黑幫大佬+議員

提要：雖然Mark是比特幣的開發者，但顯然Wardo更了解他做了什麼。

前情提要：  
因facemash事件被開除的前哈佛生馬總成為自由黑客(黑帽)，接到單子要求入侵青年議員花的電腦找議員花的黑料，沒想到馬總被前室友Dustin隨口一言出賣，得知入侵者身分的現議員真黑道大佬花把馬總抓了過來，想逼問馬總買家身分，沒想到花朵在質詢過程中喝了包養的情婦所送的催情酒，兩人快樂地開了車，事後原本以為自己是天閹但其實只是搞錯自己性向的花朵招募了馬總，被招募的馬總負責所有交易的資訊安全問題，同時開發了絲路幫花朵開創了龐大的網上交易市場，明面上馬總則搞了FB來掩蓋絲路的龐大傳輸量，沒想到FB在學生中一炮而紅。而因為絲路的特殊性，馬總和網上的其他黑客夥伴們一起開發了比特幣，這篇講的是馬總剛開發出比特幣拿給花朵炫耀，卻被花朵教育的片段。

+++

「你知道你創造了什麼嗎？」Eduardo盯著兩人面前的屏幕，他的聲音有些發抖，像是看到了什麼驚世駭俗的玩意。

「嗯？一個極客們藏寶挖寶遊戲？一個安全匿名的支付方式？」Mark叼著紅蠟糖漫不經心地說。

「不，你創造了一個顛覆未來所有政權的工具，你創造了一把鑰匙任何有能力的存在都想要的鑰匙，一個代表權力的鑰匙。」

「可是我的設計初衷是去中心化的分布式記帳，怎麼有可能變成你說的那樣？」Mark抬起一邊眉毛懷疑Eduardo所說的，這玩意沒有Wardo想的那麼誇張吧？

「不，你涉及到了人類社會交易的本質：信用和確權，你說我們現在最常用的交易方式是什麼？就算是和其他的快樂小夥伴？」

「美金現鈔。」

「對，你覺得為什麼哥倫比亞的小夥伴也收呢？美金明明不是他們的法定貨幣。」

「因為美元是強勢貨幣，幾乎任何國家的銀行或其他機構都願意收。」

「還有呢？還有什麼東西其他快樂小夥伴也願意收？」

「毒品？金條？」

「對，他們的共同點是什麼？」

「他們本就具有價值。」

「那為什麼其他小夥伴願意收美金呢？那只是一些印的花花綠綠油墨的紙而已，紙張本身怎麼會跟毒品金條一樣有價值呢？提醒一下現在早就不是金本位制了。」

「因為美國政府在背後為美金背書，大家相信美國不會垮，只要有人相信美金就還有價值。」

「很好，所以鈔票或任何形式的流通貨幣背後的價值所在是？」

「是所有使用對於貨幣發行者的信任，任何交易的基礎就是信用。」

「而人類社會目前最大的信用主體是什麼？」

「主權國家。」

「對，所以你所創造的基於區塊鏈的交付技術，叫什麼幣來著？」

「比特幣。」Mark翻了個白眼。

「這個比特幣所競爭的不只是美元，歐元，人民幣，日元，它所競爭的是美國，歐盟，中國，日本甚至是現存所有國家的信用及主權合法性。」

「這代表什麼意思？」

「這代表了如果他們也能想到這步的話，基本上都能想到，只是時間長短的問題，他們會用盡一切手段來打壓你，最終的目的就是搶走你手上的比特幣。」

「我是說為什麼？為什麼他們要打壓它又同時想搶走比特幣？」

「你覺得如果把國家想像成一個人，這個人的血液系統是什麼？是什麼東西把氧氣養份傳送到了身體的每一處？」

「金融體系？銀行和美聯儲那類的？」

「對，你覺得沒有自己造血功能只能靠輸別人的血來過活的人能活得長久嗎？」

「瀕死之人。」

「這就是為什麼這些主權存在會想要打壓你，因為你的比特幣把它們都變成了白血病人，而贏得這場戰爭的存在會得到所有人的續命解藥，最終它會吸收整合所有的其他人，它會成為唯一的至高無上的存在。」

「所以從國家的角度講，信用崩塌幾乎等同於主權合法性的喪失。」

「你所做的……我們所做的並不只是從美金換成比特幣這麼簡單，而是要取代美國，取代這個世界上的任何一個主權存在，我們這是要革所有國家的命，也順便革我們自己的命。」

「啊？為什麼，你不是說比特幣最後會變成所有人的續命解藥？我們為什麼要革我們自己的命？」

「因為基本上第一款區塊鏈技術的比特幣註定會死。」

「為什麼？如果這個技術像你說的那麼偉大，為什麼會死？」

「因為你設定了幣的上限，你讓比特幣變成了一種新型的壟斷，2100萬枚太少了，你知道你是想用固定的發行量來控制通貨膨脹，但這麼點幣根本不夠分，而且你用的分布式記帳是為了去中心化，是為了去除那些所謂菁英們手中的特權，但恰好是這項新技術造成了新的壟斷階級：科技壟斷。」

「最先使用比特幣的人會是那些科技極客們，會是那些有能力買得起電腦並且參與挖礦的人，是那些有能力租得起大型電腦來挖礦的人，而那些工作一輩子也買不起一台電腦的人，那些生活在第三世界國家為不要餓死而努力掙扎了人永遠也沒辦法參與這場競爭。」

「比特幣，它最後只會成為死在沙灘上的泡沫。但別難過，第一款只是為了教育使用者，讓世人更熟悉這種形式。」

「不用那麼消極，雖然它最後是個泡沫，但你身為創始人，是賺個一二十億到一兩百億應該是沒有問題的。」Eduardo看著Mark安慰到，Mark的臉色就像是新手父母得知自己剛出生的寶寶有先天疾病一樣，在得到寶寶還能活個精彩的二十年的安慰後才緩過來。

「而第二款，我的理想是第二款區塊鏈貨幣可以依附於FB，如果FB最後變成所有人的網路身分的話，那麼我們會擁有世界上70億人所形成的節點，沒有人可以在分布式記帳本的數量上贏得過我們，快的話近二十年就會實現，慢的話可能需要一兩個世紀。」

+++  
其實花朵所說的近乎是預言或是未來學的範疇了，寫這種東西讓我感覺好爽！那種預知未來的感覺真的棒呆了！

本文的理論來源自得到課程的<香帥的北大金融學課>和我自己的解讀，這是現階段我對比特幣及FB最近推行的Libra的理解，我個人覺得比我2019/8/3寫的那篇Libra基礎概念好多了，我那時候還沒搞清楚區塊鏈這個東西本身XDDDD

基本上內文的概念我都用盡量好理解的對話解釋了，看不懂的話……好吧，我本來就是寫來自嗨的看不懂也沒差啦XDDDDDDD


End file.
